<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】Case Closed/ 盖棺定论 by SanjyouKoi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429282">【VD】Case Closed/ 盖棺定论</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjyouKoi/pseuds/SanjyouKoi'>SanjyouKoi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, Top Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanjyouKoi/pseuds/SanjyouKoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>一次意外，尼禄获得了一种神奇的力量（我保证绝对不是鹰眼，好吧，这就是鹰眼），可以感知到普通人（包括半魔）感知不到的东西。而我们都知道，力量，是一柄双刃剑，是一枚硬币的两面，至于它是祸是福，全凭自己定度。</p><p>是沙雕车，注意不要被笑死，也不要试图殴打笔者。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】Case Closed/ 盖棺定论</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很不幸，尼禄是个好孩子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一起意外，让尼禄获得了超越常人的视觉能力。</p><p> </p><p>时间回溯到一个月前，他和传奇恶魔猎人，他的叔叔，但丁去红墓市外围清理上次灾难遗留的恶魔祸乱，工程不算大，但也不容小觑。</p><p>糟糕，大意了！<br/>
半分钟前，尼禄如是想。<br/>
一分钟前，自己搓动绯红女皇的燃料阀加大燃料输出量，试图在魔物造成更大损失之前速战速决。<br/>
45秒前，魔物对于尼禄的攻击不为所动。<br/>
20秒前，魔物把尼禄弹了出去。<br/>
5秒前，高等魔物投来的未知种子在尼禄的身边炸开。<br/>
现在，尼禄被爆炸卷起的尘屑遮住了视线，在他的意识完全掉线之前，他眼前闪过了迅速解决掉手头魔物，向他奔来的但丁，还有一簇倏忽消失不见的金色粒子。</p><p>“但……但丁，接下……来就麻烦……”年轻的恶魔猎人在爆炸余韵的烟尘里面，很不优雅地倒下了。</p><p> </p><p>在一个黑色的空间里。尼禄似乎听到了一些白噪音，他伸手探向声音来源，似乎是那团跳动的光粒。突然这团光激烈地动了起来把尼禄向上抛去，他感觉自己被扭曲的空间撕扯着，尖锐的噪音不停地敲击着他的大脑。</p><p> </p><p>“……尼禄，尼禄！哦天啊你终于醒了！”尼禄被熟悉的声音拉回现实，他缓缓把眼睛睁开。晃晃悠悠的图像逐渐稳定下来，面前出现一张他叔叔的……大脸？本该如此。</p><p>他的叔叔，变得半透明，身上散发着蓝色的光。</p><p>不不不这太可怕了我的叔叔怎么变成了我爸的样子而且还是在人类状态下变成了魔力凝结成的样子虽然他们俩平日里几乎和膏药与剥离纸一样粘在一起也不能这样玩啊喂明明这个老家伙魔力的感觉是高温红色火焰这真的太超过了。尼禄晃晃头，试图通过这种宛若“关机重启你的手机”一样解决问题的方式把刚刚那个新载入大脑的视觉图像删除。</p><p>看似无功的祈愿竟然奏效了！尼禄眼中的但丁终于恢复了平日相差不多的模样，只不过脸上多了些没被完全抹掉的血迹。</p><p>“你刚刚晕过去了，不过始作俑者似乎也消散在爆炸中了，还站得起来吗，孩子？”但丁抹了把脸上的浮土，又在可怜的大衣上蹭了蹭手，伸向尼禄。<br/>
仍在失神状态的尼禄只得接受了来自叔叔的援助，在长辈的搀扶下走回事务所。</p><p>最后还是不出意外地收获了姬丽叶担忧的唠叨。</p><p> </p><p>—————————————</p><p>一开始尼禄对发生在自己身上的新现象不以为意，直到这种异样的视觉出现在身上的次数越来越多。有的时候是在出任务的时候，一些藏匿起来的魔物会透过藏匿点映出红色的光，有的时候，还会映出一些映着金色光芒的人和物品，它们后来都被尼禄证实是重要的线索。</p><p>这确实是个不错的作战辅助功能，年轻的恶魔猎人窃喜，偶尔不明真相的叔叔会揶揄“你小子是不是偷看了世界运行的答案”或是“欢迎我们来自人界的恶魔之王”。在一次次任务中，他对这个能力愈发熟稔，渐渐地掌握了在大部分时间收放自如。他开始感激那个自爆的可怜鬼了。<br/>
在另一个“便利功能”觉醒之前，它可以算是尼禄的得力助手了。</p><p>结束了一个他叔叔空降来的寻人任务，尼禄活动了下被小委托人久拽着有些酸麻的左臂，确实，一直不动地承受着一个七八岁孩子的拉扯就算对半魔也是一种折磨。</p><p>来到Devil May Cry事务所门前，尼禄深吸了一口气，他的手搭在门上，却迟迟不肯推开。</p><p>说实话，一向还算随和的尼禄不太知道怎么面对他空降而来的父亲。就算血缘牵绊也不能让他原谅维吉尔硬生生扯断他右手这个残忍的事。他，维吉尔，也是Urizen，亦是V。Urizen伤过他，V帮过他，维吉尔……不在乎他？似乎可以这样理解，毕竟大半生都踽踽独行的维吉尔眼里只有力量，而没有觉醒魔人力量的尼禄在肉体濒临崩溃的维吉尔眼里不过是可以任他处置的，偷走他爱刀的卑鄙飞贼。尼禄觉得：维吉尔和但丁之间一定有过数不清的糊涂旧账，不然不会有谁能够忍受两个壮年儿童？两个体力绝佳的半魔没有把可怜的事务所铲平实属奇迹。</p><p>更深的原因，尼禄想，大概自己不太受事务所另一个新住户的欢迎吧。这个新住户，自己的生父，维吉尔，仿佛流氓讨债公司的讨债专员一样对但丁二十四小时不间断的贴身跟随。三人在房车里休息的时候，尼禄只觉得身边不友善的视线随时准备将他戳穿，而这种情况几乎准确发生在尼禄和但丁有说有笑的隙间。而视线的主人，除了维吉尔，尼禄想不出别的人了。V已经回归本体了，而V，也会在休息的时候拄着银手杖，时不时把视线投向叔侄二人。尼禄回忆着，其实V看他们的眼神，有点像刚刚转学来的孩童，用好奇的眼神观察着其他玩的好的小朋友们怎么彼此表达亲密，并想找个机会加入他们。可是，维吉尔又不太一样。更多的时候，他的眼神是锁定在但丁身上的，也不能说是仇视，只是……难以言喻。除去视线里横冲直撞的威胁意味，多少有些，不知所措？这点倒挺像他的人性面，小心翼翼地寻找开口的机会。尼禄总觉得自己父亲想和自己说些什么，却没找到合适的机会开口；同样，尼禄也不知道怎么体面地给他台阶下。</p><p>时候未到。</p><p>尼禄不知听谁讲起过“人终要同自己的原生家庭和解才能获得成长”这个观点。他目前不打算这么做，尽管他认为这观点不无道理。</p><p>时候未到。</p><p>这次任务还是委托人交代但丁的任务，自己总得对他有个交代。这样想着，尼禄礼貌地敲敲门。</p><p>“但丁，下次再有这样的……咦不在吗？”尼禄等了几分钟，屋内没有任何回应。他便推开大门，毕竟四舍五入这里也是他半个家。不想，尼禄却收获了一屋空气。<br/>
事务所的门没有锁，看样子但丁不在。尼禄知道自己的叔叔在维吉尔回来后，二人几乎绑定在一起了，所以二人大概是去出任务了？<br/>
“也不放个'稍后回来'的牌子……”尼禄进到室内贴心地带上了门。“门也不锁…就不怕进贼吗？”</p><p>一瞬间，他面前的事务所样子，变了，变成了那种尼禄并不陌生的黑影和光粒。</p><p>“但丁？你不是出去了吗？”面前发金光的“但丁”没有反应，而是盘踞在自己的宝座上自顾自嚼着披萨。<br/>
尼禄加紧脚步靠近写字台，没有活物坐着。他又眨了眨眼睛，眼前的“但丁”又出现了。这次，幻影甚至在……活动，就像活生生的人一样。<br/>
尼禄打算继续观察下去会发生什么。他从旁边拽了把椅子，原地坐定。他打量着这个事务所的所有者，似乎比现在的但丁年轻一些，衣着也更加符合叛逆少年。<br/>
过了一会儿，那个“但丁”从椅子上下来了，他径直穿过尼禄，向大门走去。突然空间里凭空多出不少泛红光的魔物用镰刀次穿了“但丁”，然后这些魔物又迅速被年轻的“但丁”华丽地切割，击毙……</p><p>尼禄突然意识到，他的视觉能力，可以还原空间里发生过的事，而这个空间里的一些东西，便是触发这些影像的媒介（trigger）。<br/>
先前的幻影消失了，取而代之的是恢复寻常模样的事务所室内装潢。</p><p>尼禄又盯着办公桌多瞧了一会儿，他读取到了：桌上的文件有被弄乱再被整理好的痕迹，桌子下面的垃圾桶今天刚换过新的内袋，地面被草草拖过一遍。</p><p>这简直就像演绎法探案。尼禄这样想道。</p><p>不一会儿，“但丁”又出现了。不过这次出现的“但丁”样子有点奇怪，他趴伏在桌子上，散乱的发丝遮住了传奇恶魔猎人的表情。等一下等一下，这次不止有“但丁”一个人影，似乎还有什么人形的蓝色影子趴在他背上。<br/>
尼禄试图辨认出另一个影子是谁，看得聚精会神。虽然他有种不祥的预感，可是，人类嘛，总是免不了对一些不应知晓的东西因为好奇心而主动出击。</p><p>这不，尼禄还没看清另一个影子的脸，蓝色的人形生物早已对身下的“但丁”动手了。它单手把“但丁”的双手举过头顶，而“但丁”欲拒还迎地推了两下便顺从地交出自己的主动权。蓝色影子的另一只手往但丁松松垮垮挂在身上的汗衫里面探去，并熟练地揉捏起来，而“但丁”似乎很受用地绷紧了腰，换得压在上面的家伙松开双手的束缚，以及一记落在臀肉上的掌掴。随后，“但丁”的裤子被半扯半拽地褪过膝盖，上面的家从“但丁”身上起来了，它把瘫软的“但丁”捞起来翻了过来，随机消失在桌子后面。</p><p>好在没有声音。这是尼禄大脑恢复运行之后的第一想法。<br/>
我为什么要看我叔叔的活春宫？？？这是目前尼禄潜意识里最强烈的想法。</p><p>这个能力突然开始不受尼禄意识的控制了，尼禄把头别过去。他不经意间撇到了在“但丁”腿间开拓着的神秘蓝色影子和自己叔叔因为某些不可描述的刺激造成的阵阵痉挛，和与桌面对抗的握紧了的拳头。</p><p>哦，顺便，在他站起来的时候，他看清了蓝色影子熟悉的背头。</p><p>Fxxx<br/>
Fxxx！！<br/>
为什么我要看我叔叔和我爸爸在桌子上的口活？？？<br/>
尼禄转身落荒而逃。<br/>
谁知门上出现了另外的影子，很不幸，主角依旧是这对半魔兄弟。“但丁”蜷起腿，整个人挂在他兄弟的兄弟上面；而维吉尔的“兄弟”，不是一人高正在被操的那个，是胯间精神抖擞的那个，正一下下在“但丁”的后穴里进进出出。就算是幻影，也不难看出维吉尔的老二尺寸异于常人。但丁是怎么吞下这样的东西的？后穴交接的地方被维吉尔先前留在里面的精液搅得黏黏糊糊，承不下的白浊内容物啪嗒啪嗒地落在地面上。<br/>
“但丁”的身体随着维吉尔顶弄的节奏晃动。他环着维吉尔的脖子，伸出舌头追逐着“施暴者”的舌，把自己毫无保留地送上……</p><p>但丁，看起来很，享受？</p><p> </p><p>……<br/>
不知过了多久，这两个幻影未从余韵中恢复，尼禄终于从第二次创伤事件中稍稍恢复过来，他做了个今日最明智的决定：跑！</p><p>从指令经由大脑中枢传递到运动系统的空隙，尼禄无视了空间里同样发出金光的沙发和流理台以及延伸到二楼的两行脚印，尼禄，像掉帧的动画一样缓缓转身，试图无视一切目睹的残酷事实，他缓缓向事务所大门撤步，喃喃道：</p><p>“喔，这可真是，刺……”</p><p>话音未落，尼禄背后的空气被充盈魔力的锐物割开。<br/>
不意外，是某个人回来了。不对，魔力反应应该是两个人。<br/>
然后他被从身后撞倒了。<br/>
“尼，尼禄，你什么时候…啊……过来的？”是但丁的声音，听起来有些颤抖，似乎是刚经过一场恶战。</p><p>尼禄正准备站起来，在手蹭过一个温热物体的时候，他停下了。<br/>
之后，他条件反射看向自己触到不明“物体”的方向，或许他应该抑制住自己的本能。</p><p>本来应该是一个温馨的家庭团聚场面，如果衣冠不整的但丁没有因为身后维吉尔为宣示主权肆意顶弄让他失去平衡撞倒自己的大侄子，维吉尔也没有把下半身光溜溜的但丁用棱角分明的尾巴和手圈在怀里又固定在某个器官上，这确实是个，呃，意外和平的家庭团聚？没有剑刃交击，也没有争吵，除却粗重的呼吸声，一切都静静的，仿佛这里是北方雅典某个巷子而非红墓市一区的街边民居。</p><p>以尼禄优秀的视力和听力，他保证想要找一位记忆消除大师忘记自己叔叔脖子上的鲜红牙印，潮红并沾上点点水渍的面颊，以及自己生父在叔叔身上不安分游走的、骨节分明的手（而且还很好看）。以及，以及，清晰回荡在空荡荡事务所里面的深深浅浅的呼吸声。</p><p>而这次，不是虚影。</p><p>我们的名侦探尼禄，破案了。<br/>
“呃，叔叔，父亲，我……你……呃……算了我什么都没看见！”尼禄用魔力凝成翅膀，夺窗而逃。<br/>
“Fxxxxxxxxxx……”渐远的骂声从远方透过玻璃落在地上，该咒骂的收件人似乎拒收了。</p><p> </p><p>“Fxxx，这两个不知羞耻的老东西！得，这下白担心我叔叔和我爸爸兄弟阋墙了，呵，这俩可以说'亲密'过头了。我就知道我不该来！！！”尼禄自言自语。</p><p>不过，总是板着脸的但丁终于又笑了呢。</p><p> </p><p>———————————————<br/>
-当天晚间，Devil May Cry二层卧室</p><p>“你打算什么时候跟你儿子解释？”<br/>
“……你儿子和你相处的时间更多，你去想办法。”<br/>
“但丁得一分！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
“看他今天的样子，也许他不再会想在沙发上小憩了。”</p><p> </p><p>综上所述：力量，是一柄双刃剑。知识愈增加，烦恼亦然。</p><p>The End？</p><p>在这里放个VD群宣 复婚也是可以凑份子的💙❤️<br/>
群号：688942777<br/>
一起快乐VD！</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>